Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.10\times 10^{3})\times (4.00\times 10^{1})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.10\times 4.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 36.4 \times 10^{3\,+\,1}$ $= 36.4 \times 10^{4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $36.4$ is the same as $3.640 \times 10$ $ = {3.640 \times 10} \times 10^{4} $ $= 3.640\times 10^{5}$